The Rose and the Scorpion
by Naoem
Summary: [PREMIÈRE FICTION] Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy entrent en première année à Poudlard et sont répartis à Gryffondor... Tous les deux. Est-ce le début d'une guerre sans fin, ou d'une amitié sincère... ? (Projet à long terme s'étalant sur plusieurs fictions.)
1. Préface : Sur le quai de la voie 9 3-4

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voilà, __alors, __depuis le temps que je suis sur le site, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de __me mettre__ à écrire. __D__onc __voici__ ma première fiction sur Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley, un couple que j'adore. Pour plus de précisions, __il faut __alle__r __voir dans ma biographie, __j'ai la flemme de tout répéter x) __Ce projet, que j'essaye de peaufiner depuis un moment maintenant, a germé dans mon esprit il a de cela bien longtemps. Quoiqu'il en soit il comportera plusieurs fictions, parce que ce serait trop condensé et compliqué de tout écrire en une seule. Alors voilà la première !_

_J'écrirais ces fictions du point de vue de Rose, mais parfois, que ce soit pendant tout un chapitre ou juste par moment, je pourrais changer de point de vue, pour avoir plusieurs opinions. Ça se remarquera à peine. _

_Bon-bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus, si vous voulez plus de précisions ou une présentation de ma personne, il faut donc aller sur mon profil :) En attendant, je vais vous laisser lire le prologue de cette première fiction. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Naoem.  
><em>

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, à part mes OC bien sûr._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Préface : Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾<strong>

Rose poussait le chariot portant sa grosse valise et son hibou, Othon, devant elle. Elle suait presque et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Allez, encore un effort... Elle arriva devant la barrière magique qui l'amènerait sur le quai 9 ¾. « Allez, Rose, soit courageuse ! » se motiva-t-elle. « Tu es la première, Hugo ne va pas te rater si tu te plantes ! De toute façon, tu es une sorcière, tu vas la passer, cette barrière ! Allez, prends ton souffle et ton élan, et... Vas-y ! » C'est parti ! Rose s'était élancée... et avait passé la barrière. Elle était sur le quai et la locomotive rouge vif lui souriait à sa façon, en ayant l'air de la féliciter. Elle souffla et continua à pousser son lourd chariot devant elle. Ses parents et son frère la suivaient à petits pas pressés, alors qu'elle avançait lentement mais sûrement vers le point de rendez-vous que ses parents avaient fixé avec son oncle et sa tante. A travers la fumée de la locomotive à vapeur, elle aperçu leurs formes vagues se distinguer. Assez contente de les voir, ou plutôt très heureuse de voir Albus (comme s'il n'allait pas venir !), elle soupira de soulagement.

Ils plaisantèrent tous ensemble sur diverses choses (bon, le coup de se faire déshériter si elle n'allait pas à Gryffondor lui fit un peu froid dans le dos, mais elle savait que son père plaisantait). James s'était déjà fait la malle pour aller voir quelques copains. Puis, Ron, le père de Rose, aperçu un homme de son âge, au teint pâle et au cheveux blonds, accompagné d'une femme brune et d'un garçon de l'âge de Rose, qui ressemblait énormément à l'homme. Les adultes se regardèrent et le père de Rose murmura quelque chose sur le nom du garçon, qu'elle n'entendit pas bien. Elle compris simplement que c'était le fils de l'homme (fait pas vraiment étonnant au vu leur ressemblance), et qu'elle se devait d'être meilleure que lui en classe, car apparemment, ses propres parents n'étaient en très bons termes avec ceux du garçon quand ils étaient à l'école... En tout cas, Rose ne savait pas vraiment si son père était sérieux ou pas, cette fois ; mais sa mère, Hermione, avait adopté un air bienveillant et encouragea sa fille à se faire les amis qu'elle souhaiterait.

Puis, d'un coup, James réapparut, tout essoufflé, balbutiant qu'il avait vu Teddy et Victoire s'embrasser, puis qu'il s'était fait jeter par le garçon afin qu'il puisse dire au revoir à Victoire... Ginny, la mère de James, dit quelque chose à propos de la ressemblance de son fils avec son oncle Ron, le père de la rouquine, enfin ! Rose n'avait encore une fois pas tout compris. Elle trouvait simplement que Teddy et Victoire se tournaient autour depuis un certain temps déjà, et elle trouvait très mignonne l'idée qu'ils soient ensemble.

Puis, ce fut l'heure de la séparation. Ce fut assez dur pour la fillette de onze ans, car elle n'avait jamais quitté ses parents très longtemps jusqu'ici. Elle versa une, un peu, puis plus, ce qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de sa mère. Son père la couvait d'un regard fier et protecteur, et Hugo, son petit frère, la regardait admirativement : il attendait lui aussi le jour ou ce serait à son tour de monter dans le train à la légendaire locomotive rouge vif. Rose se sentait aimée, et pour cette simple raison, elle ne voulut plus partir. Mais elle savait qu'une fois ses larmes séchées dans le train, ce serait l'excitation d'un monde nouveau qui l'emporterait sur la tristesse de quitter les êtres qui lui étaient chers pour plusieurs mois. Rose serra dans ses bras ses parents, son frère, son oncle et sa tante, et enfin, sa cousine Lily qui ne pouvait pas encore aller à Poudlard, elle non plus (elle y entrera dans deux ans, comme Hugo). Puis Rose et James montèrent dans le train avec leurs grosses valises, après que Ginny, la mère de ce dernier, ait pu lui arracher de pénibles au revoir, car celui-ci voulait monter dans le train au plus vite pour rejoindre ses amis. Sa tante leur fit un grand au revoir de la main, accompagnée des petits et des parents de Rose. Mais, stop ! Il manquait quelqu'un...

Albus était resté sur le quai en compagnie de son père. Ils se parlaient d'une chose que Rose ne pouvait entendre, mais qui semblait importante aux yeux d'Albus. Puis, au grand soulagement de Rose qui avait peur que le train parte sans son cousin, Albus et Harry se relevèrent et le plus jeune monta enfin dans le train, juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Saluant leurs enfants de la main, les parents étaient restés sur le quai, certains en souriant, certains en pleurant. Puis, le train entama son premier virage et le quai de la voie 9 ¾ disparu aux yeux de Rose et d'Albus. Un peu tristes et en même temps très heureux, ils tirèrent leurs grosses valises derrière eux à la recherche d'un bon compartiment. Ils virent James, un peu plus loin, accompagné de ses inséparables acolytes : Frank Londubat, le fils du Professeur de Botanique à qui James ne préférait pas transmettre les amitiés de sa mère, même s'il le voyait assez souvent, du fait de son amitié avec le fils de ce dernier et Kim Jordan, le fils de Lee Jordan, un ami de deux ans plus âgé que les parents de Rose. Albus et sa cousine se concertèrent du regard, puis s'avancèrent vers James et ses amis. Albus demanda timidement à son frère si lui et Rose pouvaient se joindre à eux, et James, bien qu'aimant bien embêter son frère, compris pour l'avoir vécu qu'il n'était pas très joyeux de rester tout seul ou seulement à deux pour son premier trajet en train. Alors les trois garçons de douze ans acceptèrent et les futures première année s'assirent avec eux dans le compartiment. Durant tout le long du voyage, qui se passa plutôt bien, les trois garçons expliquèrent aux petits tout ce qu'il fallait savoir, et plaisantèrent en les taquinant sur les choses qui faisait assez peur dans le château (à savoir Peeves, les Sombrals - qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient pas voir, le Professeur McGonagall, Rusard et Miss Teigne qui, au grand dam de tout le monde, était toujours vivante, et on en passe... !). Ils rigolèrent tous et se régalèrent lorsque le chariot de friandise passa devant leur compartiment. Ils parlèrent des Maisons, de là où les jeunes préféraient aller (Albus ne souhaitait surtout pas se retrouver à Serpentard). Bref, ils parlèrent de tout et s'amusèrent beaucoup, délivrant Rose et Albus de leurs appréhensions.

Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut l'heure d'arriver. Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et les cinq jeunes, qui avaient revêtu leurs robes de sorciers, sortirent du train. Rose et Albus laissèrent leurs valises, car les bagages des première année étaient pris en charge pour qu'ils n'aient pas à les porter dans les barques. En sortant du train, sur le quai éclairé des lampes qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de la nuit, les deux jeunes se séparèrent de James et de ses amis, qui tiraient leurs valises en ronchonnant sur leur poids vers les diligences fantômes.

Une grosse voix grave, mais que les deux cousins savaient gentille, appela les première année. Cette voix appartenait à Rubeus Hagrid, le demi-géant garde-chasse du château. Il était devenu, du temps de leurs parents, Professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques. Mais, après quelques incidents, il avait finalement laissé ce travail à un autre Professeur. Il était redevenu garde-chasse et en était très heureux. Albus et Rose l'avaient déjà vu auparavant, car il venait parfois rendre visite à leurs parents. Le demi-géant avait vieilli : sa barbe et ses cheveux touffus étaient parcourus d'un bon nombre de cheveux et de poils blancs, et le peu de son visage que l'on voyait était assez ridé. Mais ses yeux noirs brillaient toujours d'autant de gentillesse pour les enfants.

Hagrid accueilli chaleureusement les première année, fit un petit clin d'œil à Rose et Albus, et les invita à suivre sa grosse lanterne lumineuse vers le Lac Noir. Une fois qu'ils y furent tous arrivés, Hagrid leur demanda de se mettre par groupe de trois, et de monter un par un dans les barques, ce que les jeunes adolescents firent. Albus et Rose, qui s'étaient mis ensemble, se retrouvèrent dans la barque avec le jeune homme qu'ils avaient aperçu le matin-même sur le quai : celui au cheveux blonds, dont Rose n'avait pas entendu le nom. Les barques, menées par Hagrid, s'élancèrent dans le Lac pour aller jusqu'au château. Rose s'émerveillait : dans la nuit noire, le château brillait de mille lumières. En ce moment-même, elle avait complètement oublié que sa famille lui manquait.

À un moment, le garçon blond tendit la main d'un air un peu hésitant, et se présenta aux deux cousins :

« Je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy. »

Rose lui serra chaleureusement la main en souriant, et se présenta à son tour, mais Albus, pour une raison qui échappa à sa cousine, ignora dédaigneusement la main du dénommé Scorpius. Rose lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il refusa de dire quoi que ce soit et détourna la tête pour regarder le château lumineux et les autres enfants autour de lui. Rose haussa les épaules en direction du blond, qui lui adressa un air d'incompréhension avant de sourire timidement, sourire auquel Rose répondit.

Peut-être n'allait-elle pas suivre la « règle » que son père lui avait intimée, finalement.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le prologue, dont le début est une reprise de l'épilogue de HP7 en version courte, et surtout en version Rose (mais bon, ça, vous l'aviez déjà compris, je pense). <em>

_Ah, oui, et j'ai mis James en deuxième année. Ça peut paraître un peu chaud (Harry et Ginny n'ont pas chaumé... ! :3), mais en même temps, avec la phrase de Ginny à Albus dans l'épilogue, je cite : **« ****Nous avons**** écrit à James ****trois**** fois par semaine, l'année dernière »**, ça fait un peu penser que c'était sa première année, donc là, c'est la deuxième. M'enfin bref, voilà. Il fallait bien choisir :) _

_Ah, et OUI, j'ai pas fait dans l'originalité pour les copains de James. Mais en même temps, une seule école pour tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, il faut un peu s'attendre à retrouver les enfants de telle ou telle personne selon les générations, hein..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, mais ne vous sentez pas obligé(e) non plus ! _

_A plus tard pour le premier chapitre ! _

_Naoem._

_P.S. : je pense publier assez irrégulièrement, quand j'aurais le temps... et la motivation ! ;)_

_P.P.S :__ vous vous doutez bien que la voie de King's Cross n'est pas "9 3-4" mais "9 3/4", sauf que FF ne veut pas accepter mon joli "/", et mettre "voie 9 34", je trouve ça un peu débile x)_


	2. Chapitre 1 : La surprise du Choixpeau

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Voilà-voilà, bonne lecture ! _

_Naoem. _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, à part mes OC bien sûr._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : La surprise du Choixpeau magique<strong>

Rose était descendue de la barque avec l'aide d'Albus, puis ils s'avancèrent, se collant presque aux autres première année, qui eux, se collaient à Hagrid. Scorpius, face à la réaction d'Albus, s'était éloigné dès qu'ils avaient accosté. Rose décida de demander à son cousin ce qui s'était passé pour que celui-ci refuse aussi impoliment une présentation.

« - Rose, on parle ici de Scorpius Malefoy. Tu sais qui c'est ? Ton père a parlé de lui sur le quai. Lui, mon père et celui de Malefoy étaient ensemble à l'école et ils se détestaient. Enfin bref, je ne préfère pas côtoyer ce genre de personne.

- Je suis au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble à l'école et qu'ils ne se portaient pas vraiment dans le cœur l'un de l'autre. Mais, franchement, Al, quelle mentalité ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Si tu te mets dans la tête que les gens sont leurs parents, tu ne vas pas bien t'en sortir dans tes jugements... Peut importe ce que son père a fait, lui, il se présente poliment à toi et toi, tu l'envoie bouler ! Bravo la maturité... Et puis, quand bien même, personne ne te demande de le côtoyer ou quoi que ce soit. Tu peux bien te présenter au lieu de l'ignorer royalement et stupidement comme tu l'as fait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe autant ? s'étonna Albus.

- Je pense qu'il y en a assez de ces gens qui prêtent des jugements à tout va sur des personnes dont ils ne connaissent rien. Ç'aurait été lui ou un autre que j'aurais réagi pareil.

- D'accord..., marmonna Albus, un peu étonné du comportement de Rose. » Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, qu'il apprécie telle ou telle personne ou qu'il ne l'aime pas ?

Les deux cousins décidèrent de ne plus parler de cette altercation pendant qu'ils montèrent les marches menant à la Grande Salle. Une fois le flot de première année arrivé à destination, Hagrid les laissa là et alla chercher celle qui allait les faire entrer dans la Grande Salle pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

« Celle », c'était le Professeur McGonagall. Légendaire, presque mythique Professeure de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall s'appuyait fièrement et dignement sur sa canne, un parchemin roulé dans l'autre main, et se mit en face des première année de façon à les surplomber. Elle annonça :

« - Bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Ce château sera votre seconde maison pour les sept années à venir. Mon nom est Minerva McGonagall, je suis votre future professeure de Métamorphose. Lors des instants qui vont suivre, vous allez être répartis dans une des Maisons suivantes : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Chacune à ses propres valeurs, et vous serez priés d'honorer votre maison au maximum en lui rapportant des points grâce à, par exemple, un bon comportement. En revanche, vous lui en ferez perdre dès que vous enfreindrez le règlement. Maintenant, nous allons entrer dans la Grande Salle et je vais appeler vos noms par ordre alphabétique pour vous répartir dans votre Maison. »

Le professeur McGonagall invita les petites têtes penaudes à la suivre, puis se retourna et poussa les portes de la Grande Salle avec la main qui ne tenait pas sa canne, et s'avança fièrement dans la Grande Salle, suivie par les première année. La Grande Salle était comme on l'avait décrite à Rose et Albus : grande, lumineuse, avec son légendaire plafond qui n'en était pas un, ses quatre tables, pour les quatre Maisons, et la table des professeurs, au fond. Les futurs élèves s'alignèrent devant l'estrade menant à la table des professeurs, avec, trônant au milieu, le tout aussi légendaire fauteuil du proviseur, qui était Filius Flitwick, ancien professeur des Sortilèges et ex-directeur de Serdaigle. Le petit homme, imposant à sa façon, était assis sur le siège, bien droit, mais on voyait bien que sous son derrière étaient empilés plusieurs coussins dorés pour le mettre au même niveau que tout le monde. Le Professeur McGonagall monta sur l'estrade et y amena un tabouret et le (légendaire, lui aussi) vieux Choixpeau rabougri. Le silence se fit et le Choixpeau commença à chanter sa traditionnelle chanson (enfin, traditionnelle, même si elle changeait chaque année). A la fin, tout le monde applaudit, et ce fut le signe que la Cérémonie de la Répartition pouvait commencer.

Alors, un par un, le Professeur McGonagall se mit à appeler les noms. Pour chaque Répartition, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait de toutes parts. Rose attendait avec impatience la sienne et celle de son cousin. Elle espérait être dans la même Maison que lui, pour ne pas se retrouver toute seule. Elle reconnaissait, par-ci, par-là, des noms dont elle avait entendu parlé comme Alice Londubat, la fille d'un ami de ses parents (qui s'avérait être également le professeur de Botanique du collège. L'homme applaudit à tout rompre avec les larmes aux yeux quand sa fille se vit envoyée à Gryffondor). Mais avant Albus et elle vint un nom qui fit tiquer Rose :

« Scorpius Malefoy ! »

À l'annonce du nom du jeune blond, le silence se fit. Apparemment, tout le monde savait de qui il s'agissait, mais plutôt indirectement et pas forcément par sa grande renommée. Le jeune homme s'avança craintivement vers l'estrade. Lorsque le Professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, Scorpius se raidit, en attente du verdict, comme tout le reste de la salle. Le Choixpeau, quant à lui, semblait réfléchir à son choix avec une application toute particulière. Il marmonna pendant plusieurs minutes des choses incompréhensibles, puis, à la surprise générale, s'exclama :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements tout de suite. La Grande Salle était littéralement bouche-bée, y compris les professeurs. Scorpius, lui, était encore plus livide qu'il ne l'était en général. Il regarda le professeur McGonagall avec un air suppliant, et elle sembla enfin reprendre ses esprit : elle ôta le Choixpeau de la tête du blond et le reposa sur la tabouret après qu'il se soit levé précipitamment et avoir essayé de se frayer, tête baissée, un chemin parmi les première année silencieux. Ce n'est qu'en approchant timidement et comme un condamné de la table des Gryffondor que le premier applaudissement retentit. Il provenait d'une fille blonde aux boucles soyeuses et aux grands yeux bleu clair. Elle était assez âgée et assisse à la table des rouges. Elle s'était levée et applaudissait fièrement dans ses mains en regardant Scorpius droit dans les yeux (il avait levé les siens lorsque le bruit avait commencé à résonner dans le lourd silence de la salle). Les applaudissements de la jeune fille furent vite imités par d'autres Gryffondor, puis par les autres Maisons, en commençant, étrangement, par les Serpentard. Les professeurs, un peu en retard, se mirent à leur tour à applaudir frénétiquement. Rose applaudit avec tous les autres élèves, mais elle savait pertinemment que la plupart n'applaudissaient que par politesse, ou encore pour ne pas faire tâche au milieu de tout ceux qui le faisaient. Ils étaient encore trop choqués, pour une raison que Rose ne parvenait pas à saisir. Scorpius, à première vue, n'avait l'air de ne désirer rien d'autre que de disparaître immédiatement.

L'assemblée reprit son sérieux et se concentra sur la suite des élèves à répartir. Certains noms et certaines Répartition firent encore tiquer, mais au final, personne ne sembla aussi choqué que lors de la Répartition de Scorpius. Au bout d'un certain temps vint un nom qu'apparemment, beaucoup de gens attendaient...

« Albus Potter ! »

De nouveau, un grand silence se fit. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Albus ne tiltait pas pourquoi. Il était un peu inquiet, certes, mais là, un grand doute s'installait en lui : que se passait-il ? Il savait pourquoi les gens réagissaient comme cela, mais ça le dépassait. Au lieu de se tourner vers Rose, c'est sur son frère, James, assit à la table des Gryffondor, qu'Albus posa des yeux inquiets. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil, et Albus sembla reprendre confiance en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le Choixpeau. Il déglutit avec difficulté et s'avança prudemment vers l'entité magique. Le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête. Il s'anima tout de suite et sembla murmurer des choses à l'oreille d'Albus, qui lui aussi lui murmurait des choses au Choixpeau. Après une assez longue hésitation, le morceau de tissu rabougri s'exclama par son ouverture :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Albus paraissait grandement soulagé. Il se leva précipitamment, apparemment assez désireux de s'éloigner du Choixpeau Magique. Il passa devant Rose avec un grand sourire qui l'encouragea, et alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère, tout fier, sous les applaudissements frénétiques de toute la salle. Albus prit bien soin de s'éloigner de Scorpius, qui était un peu... Esseulé. Rose, en voyant cela, leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant à applaudir son cousin, en pensant que tout ceci était vraiment ridicule. Puis la Répartition continua, avec de petites surprises par-ci, par-là. Enfin, lorsque le Professeur McGonagall arriva vers la fin de l'alphabet, elle s'exclama :

« Rose Weasley ! »

Encore une fois, un grand silence. Bordel, mais ils n'étaient pas des bêtes de foire, Scorpius, Albus et elle, enfin ! La rouquine commença à comprendre ce qu'Albus avait pu ressentir lorsque le silence s'était fait pour son nom à lui : de l'appréhension. Elle savait très bien que leurs noms étaient synonymes de bataille, de Forces du Mal, de gains et de pertes. Mais elle ne pensait pas que les gens étaient à ce point avides de savoir tout ce que allait se passer. Allait-elle être suivie dans les couloirs ? Elle espérait simplement qu'on ne lui demande pas de donner des autographes de la part de son père... Non mais, les gens pouvaient parfois être de vraies groupies. On pourrait presque les comparer à des filles hystériques à la sortie de concerts de boybands ! Ou encore les anglais Moldus à l'annonce de la naissance de bébé de leur princesse ! Enfin, bref, Rose s'avança doucement vers le tabouret au Choixpeau, les jambes flageolantes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais comme tout le monde, ressentait une certaine angoisse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le cri du Choixpeau retentit en faisant sursauter toute la salle lorsqu'il se posa sur sa tête :

« ENCORE UNE WEASLEY ! MAIS VOUS FAITES DES PORTÉES DE PETITS, OU QUOI !? »

Rose sentit ses joues devenir aussi rouges que ses cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit des rires. Ils n'étaient pas moqueurs, simplement des rires de... rire. Elle murmura au Choixpeau :

« Tais-toi et répartis-moi ! »

L'entité magique sembla hésiter :

« Mmh, je serai bien tenté de faire comme avec toute la famille : du rouge à tout va. D'ailleurs, ça t'irait bien, Gryffondor. Mais tu es aussi d'une justesse d'esprit et d'une intelligence... Serdaigle t'irait bien, ça oui. Bon, ton père est un Weasley, ça, c'est obligé, mais qui est ta mère ? »

Rose souffla :

« - Hermione Weas... Granger.

- Oh-oh ! gloussa le Choixpeau. Mais je la connais, elle ! J'ai aussi longuement hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle a fini à Gryffondor... Bon, allez hop, pourquoi pas : GRYFFONDOR ! »

Rose soupira de soulagement et des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, tandis que la rousse, des larmes de joie perlant aux coins des yeux, courait vers ses cousins qui applaudissaient plus fort que tout le monde. Avant de s'asseoir, elle eut un regard pour Scorpius, qui lui adressa une sorte de grimace hésitante en guise de réponse.

Rose étant une des dernières de l'alphabet, la Répartition se finit assez vite et après le discours de bienvenue du Professeur Flitwick, le banquet put commencer. Ce fut une véritable effusion de plats, d'odeurs, de senteurs, de goûts et de couleurs diverses qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y regarder. Affamés, les nouveaux élèves se jetèrent sur les plats, plaisantant, rigolant, soulagés d'avoir enfin une place à Poudlard, dans la grande école. Le banquet passa trop vite au goût de Rose, qui s'était assez régalée et amusée. À la fin du repas, les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Les Préfets, quant à eux, se mirent en quête des première année perdus et les appelèrent. Rose et Albus quittèrent James et ses amis et rejoignirent le rang de jeunes Gryffondor qui se collaient presque à la Préfète. C'était la jeune femme qui avait applaudit Scorpius lors de sa Répartition. Elle avait l'air d'avoir toujours un sourire collé au visage.

« Allez, les première année de Gryffondor ! Par ici ! »

Son acolyte, un Préfet morne et pâlot, l'imitai à côté d'elle, apathique. Rose vit Scorpius se faire tout petit dans le rang. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, et cela fit de la peine à Rose. Elle se rangea avec son cousin, qui lui donna un coup de coude. Elle se retourna et regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait : leur cousine Victoire Weasley, Préfète-en-Chef, se débattait avec quelques première année récalcitrants de Serdaigle. On aurait dit une maman aux prises avec ses petits enfants. Rose repensa au baiser de Victoire et de Teddy, et elle sourit. Sa cousine la remarqua de loin et lui rendit son sourire. Puis, le cortège de première année avança, devancé par la Préfète des rouges, qui, Rose l'apprit en chemin, s'appelait Katherine Wings. Après bon nombre de couloirs, d'escaliers farceurs et de passages secrets qui émerveillèrent les première année, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Katherine s'arrêta face à l'imposante femme et annonça le mot de passe :

« Habeas Corpus ! »

La Grosse Dame acquiesça silencieusement et portrait pivota sur ses gonds, révélant la chaleureuse salle commune de la Maison Gryffondor. Les élèves, médusés, regardaient partout, comme ayant peur d'en perdre ne serait-ce qu'une miette. Katherine s'arrêta entre les deux escaliers menant aux dortoirs et annonça que les garçons prendraient celui de gauche et les filles celui de droite, et que leurs bagages les attendaient déjà en haut.

Rose, toute excitée à l'idée de découvrir ses camarades de dortoirs pour les sept prochaines années, souhaita une bonne nuit à Albus, et suivit les autres filles qui montaient les escaliers. Avant que la salle commune ne disparaisse de sa vue, Rose aperçut Scorpius suivre d'un pas triste les autres garçons. Elle essaya de trouver son regard pour lui adresser un sourire encourageant, mais il ne la vit pas. Elle haussa les épaules et finit de monter les escaliers presque quatre à quatre. Quand elle arriva à son dortoir, elle poussa la porte et trouva déjà une jeune fille qui découvrait la pièce circulaire avec de grands yeux. Rose se présenta, et sa nouvelle camarade ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands (si c'était possible) en entendant son nom. Puis, voyant que Rose était assez gênée, elle se présenta à son tour : elle s'appelait Noah Freedman. Elle venait d'Amérique et avait un fort accent, mais aussi un sourire éblouissant. Elle était assez grande et fine, blonde aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus. Puis, d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux autres jeunes filles et Rose en reconnut d'office une : c'était Alice Londubat ! La petite sœur de Frank, l'ami de James, et la fille de l'actuel Professeur de Botanique de Poudlard (il était aussi Directeur de leur nouvelle maison et Sous-Directeur du collège). Les Londubat était des amis des familles Potter et Weasley. Ils venaient parfois dîner chez ces derniers, et c'est au cours de ces dîners que Rose s'était liée d'amitié avec Alice et que Franck avait pris James (et parfois Albus) sous son aile. Alice était une fille de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux lisses et bruns, un visage rond et des yeux marrons. Après les retrouvailles des deux jeunes filles, Alice fit la présentation de celle qu'elle avait rencontré dans le couloir, à savoir Sally Demerson, une petite rousse aux yeux bleus, comme Rose, à la différence près que ses cheveux à elle étaient lisses et non pas touffus et bouclés comme ceux de la fille Weasley. Rose était ravie d'être dans le dortoir d'Alice et de s'être faites de nouvelles amies. Après les présentations, les filles s'occupèrent de ranger rapidement leurs affaires dans leurs armoires et leurs coffres respectifs, puis elles se changèrent et se mirent au lit après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Rose regarda par l'ouverture des rideaux à baldaquin. La lune brillait depuis la fenêtre à côté de son lit. Elle était à Poudlard. _Enfin_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse ! Et en plus, elle était avec Alice et ses cousins à Gryffondor. Elle avait hâte de raconter tout cela à sa famille. Mais avant de s'endormir, sa dernière pensée se tourna vers son cousin : pourvu qu'Albus ne se retrouve pas dans le même dortoir que Scorpius... Le château ne supporterait pas les explosions !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! <em>

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai effectué quelques changements (bien que je ne suis pas convaincue qu'ils soient vraiment des changements...). Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez, mais vu comme c'est présenté sur le quai de la gare, durant l'épilogue, on a pas vraiment l'impression que les enfants sont au courant de ce qu'on fait leurs parents. Mais en même temps, j'imagine que pour qu'ils ne sachent rien de rien, il aurait fallu qu'ils restent cloîtrés chez eux sans jamais voir personne, et que leurs parents ne leur parlent jamais de rien, et je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça qu'ont agi Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, et tout les autres. En plus, ils savaient très bien que leurs enfants allaient finir par aller à Poudlard, où ils sauraient la vérité dès leur arrivée. Alors pourquoi le leur cacher ? Surtout qu'il tomberaient de haut ! Je pense qu'Harry, ayant déjà vécu dans l'ignorance (même si c'était pour d'autres raisons), ne voudrait pas infliger cela à ses enfants. Donc, j'ai pris la décision d'ignorer les sous-entendus de l'épilogue et de faire comme si les enfants (James, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, etc.) étaient au courant de tout depuis le début... C'est vachement plus facile. Je sais, j'entrave dès le premier chapitre ma parole du « on-ne-change-rien-de-ce-qu'à-fait-JKR », mais je peux vous assurer que ce sera une des seules modifications notables ! :D _

_Autre chose, les prénoms d'Alice et Frank, je les ai choisi parce que je n'avais pas d'autres idées, et puis, en général, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux enfants de Neville et Hannah quand on veut les caser quelque part. Après, c'est aussi des personnages inventés, parce que jamais JKR n'a dit que Neville avait des enfants, juste qu'il se mariait avec Hannah Abbott, qui allait diriger le Chaudron Baveur. Donc, voilà, j'ai encore une fois un peu enjolivé les choses. En même temps, il va bien falloir ! :)_

_Ah, et encore une chose : Minerva McGonagall ne devient pas Directrice de Poudlard. Elle refuse après la guerre car elle se fait trop vieille et fatiguée (il faut dire qu'elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs... !). C'est donc Filius Flitwick qui hérite du poste. Je crois que ça a été dit dans une interview de Jo. Et puis au pire, c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout ! :P Pomona Chourave est remplacée par Neville, comme vous le savez, et je ne sais pas encore si je vais garder Slughorn, parce qu'on ne dit rien à son sujet... On verra, ce sera la surprise du prochain chapitre ! Et puis j'ai aussi déchargée notre chère Mimi (wow, elle perd toute sa crédibilité avec ce surnom )de ses fonctions de DDM de Gryffondor et de Sous-Directrice, pour les filer à notre Nevillouchet, comme vous l'avez vu. Ça me paraissait aussi plus plausible :)_

_Voilà, si vous voulez laisser une petite review, hein, ne vous gênez pas ! :D _

_Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre deux ! _

_Naoem. _


	3. Chapitre 2 : Première semaine

_Hi everyone ! _

_Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bon, ben, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part... _

_Bonne lecture ! :D _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, à part mes OC._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : Première semaine<strong>

La première semaine de cours s'écoulait lentement sous les yeux émerveillés des première année. Rose regardait partout, elle buvait les paroles des professeurs, écoutait toutes les anecdotes qu'on pouvait lui fournir, rigolait le soir dans son dortoir avec ses amies, plaisantait avec ses cousins aux repas, bref, elle était très heureuse.

Rose s'était retrouvée dans la même classe que ses camarades de dortoirs, ce qui étaient fréquent ici. Il y avait aussi Albus dans cette classe, et elle en était très heureuse, car elle passait déjà beaucoup de temps avec eux tous dehors des cours, et le fait de pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de l'un en Sortilèges ou de faire une potion avec l'autre l'enchantait.

Rose était également dans la même classe que Scorpius. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis l'épisode de la barque, donc depuis presque une semaine, puisqu'on était vendredi.

Et ce vendredi matin, justement, Rose et Alice s'était perdues dans les couloirs menant à la salle de Métamorphose. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à la salle, environ cinq minutes après que le cours ait commencé, elles s'excusèrent rapidement et le Professeur McGonagall leur demanda de s'asseoir. Il restait deux places. L'une, tout devant, où s'était assise une fille brune que les deux amies ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, et une autre au total opposé, au fond de la salle, où était déjà assis un garçon que tout le monde connaissait : Scorpius Malefoy.

Sans demander son reste, Alice se faufila au devant de la salle pour s'asseoir à côté de la fille brune. Rose resta là, bouche-bée et offensée à l'idée que son amie puisse l'abandonner si facilement face à un garçon qui de toute évidence, n'avait envie de rien d'autre que d'être seul. Fusillant Alice du regard (celle-ci lui fit des yeux et un petit sourire désolés en retour), Rose chercha des yeux où se trouvait Albus. Elle le vit assis à côté d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un air d'excuse sur le visage. Raah, mais il n'y avait réellement personne de libre à part Scorpius ! Le Professeur McGonagall commençant à s'impatienter, Rose dut se résoudre à s'asseoir à côté du garçon morose. Elle prit prudemment place, comme si Scorpius allait se jeter sur elle et la mordre. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle quand elle commença à sortir ses affaires.

Ce n'est que vers le milieu du cours que Rose, un peu plus calme, se décida à lui adresser la parole en chuchotant.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête depuis une semaine ? »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et la regarda longtemps avant de lui répondre.

« Tu sais qui je suis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu sais qui est mon père. Mon grand-père. Tu le sais. Il n'y a eu rien d'autre que des Serpentard dans la famille des Malefoy depuis des générations. Les rares qui échappaient à cette maison était presque reniés. _Reniés_. Je n'ai pas envie d'être renié, moi. »

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer une seule seconde que c'était ce que dirait la famille de Scorpius quant à son envoi à Gryffondor qui mettait le garçon blond dans cet état.

« Ben, de toute façon, si c'est vraiment comme ça que ça se passe, c'est trop tard. On va pas t'envoyer à Serpentard pour tes beaux yeux. T'es un Gryffondor, et puis c'est comme ça. Et je vois pas en quoi faire la gueule va arranger les choses... Elle en dit quoi, ta famille ?

- …

- Allôôô ?

- … Je leur ai pas encore dit.

- Quoi ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on est ici et tes parents ne se sont pas inquiétés de savoir quelle était ta maison ?

- Ben, je suis pas très bavard de nature. Alors ils doivent penser que ça coule de source que je sois à Serpentard.

- Et tu comptes leur dire quand ?

- Bonne question. »

Le silence se fit. Rose était perplexe. Comment pouvait-on à ce point avoir peur du jugement que ses propres parents pouvaient donner ? Elle tenta de raisonner Scorpius :

« - Tu devrais leur dire au plus vite. Si tu ne le fais pas, ils vont penser que tu avais tellement honte que tu t'es dégonflé. Et regarde où tu es. Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais ; tu n'es pas un dégonflé.

- Facile à dire pour toi ! s'exclama la blond.

- Scorpius, je sais qui tu es et qui est ta famille, mais là, franchement, c'est exagéré, reprit Rose. Tes parents sont tes parents et je suis sûre qu'ils t'aimeront autant qu'avant quelle que soit ta Maison ici, alors franchement...

- Mademoiselle Weasley ! s'exclama soudain le Professeur McGonagall. Si vous avez besoin de parler en privé à Monsieur Malefoy, nous pouvons nous débrouiller pour vous arranger un rendez-vous dans mon bureau. »

Rose se détourna vivement de Scorpius et rougit en regardant le professeur. Elle balbutia une excuse et se pencha sur son bout de parchemin pour reprendre ses notes. Entre temps, elle croisa le regard d'Albus, qui s'était retourné lors de la remarque de McGonagall. Son cousin la fixait d'un air presque déçu. Rose le regarda à son tour en haussant les épaules, et se détourna de lui pour finalement se concentrer sur le cours.

Et à ses côtés, Scorpius cogitait.

* * *

><p>En sortant de son cours de Potions plus tard avec Alice, Rose se rendit compte qu'elle était en week-end. Son premier week-end ici, déjà ! Le temps passait tellement vite. Comme pour saluer l'arrivée des deux jours prometteurs, le soleil, pourtant rare en Grande-Bretagne, pointait le bout de son nez. C'est pourquoi Alice voulut se rendre tout de suite dans le Parc. Rose ressentit voulu tout de même aller poser son lourd sac dans la tour des Gryffondor. Promettant à son amie de se dépêcher, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva toute essoufflée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle énonça le mot de passe, grimpa dans son dortoir et jeta son sac sur son lit. Elle redescendit dans la salle commune, où elle trouva son cousin en train de jouer à la bataille explosive avec des amis que Rose ne connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha d'Albus et s'exclama :<p>

« - Hey ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas dehors avec Alice et moi ? Il fait hyper-beau, il faudrait en profiter.

- Ça dépend, le blond peroxydé doit venir aussi ou pas ? répondit Albus du tac-au-tac. »

Rose cligna des yeux.

« - Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ben, t'as l'air de t'être beaucoup rapprochée de lui, non ? En tout cas, je ne te savais pas aussi bavarde en cours, Rosie...

- Dis, c'est quoi ton problème, Al ? s'écria Rose, plutôt remontée contre son cousin à présent. T'as passé l'été à pleurnicher que ta vie serait foutue si tu finissais à Serpentard, et là t'es même pas capable d'être un tant soit peu sympa avec celui qui pense que la sienne est finie parce qu'il est à Gryffondor ? C'est pas un peu hypocrite, ça, par hasard ? Bon, alors maintenant, soit tu continues à rechigner dans ton coin, soit tu décides de grandir un peu et de ne pas partir sur des préjugés pour te faire une opinion des gens. On n'est pas nos parents, bordel. »

Rose avait les joues un peu rougeoyantes. Elle n'était pas souvent vulgaire, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était les préjugés. De quel droit Albus pouvait-il prétendre connaître Scorpius, alors qu'il avait juste entendu quelques anecdotes sur son père – et certes, le fait que ce dernier ait fait partie des Mangemorts durant la guerre contre Voldemort. D'un côté, elle pouvait comprendre le mépris d'Albus, car même si les Malefoy avaient été innocentés, et ce par le propre père du brun, Harry, il n'en restait pas moins une forme de dédain, de caractère propre au jeune élève de onze ans. Mais la guerre, elle était finie. Et personne n'avait besoin qu'on la refasse. Alors Rose décida qu'elle allait combattre les préjugés, et qu'aucune personne née après cette guerre n'était responsable de ce qu'avait fait son père ou sa mère auparavant, pas même si son nom était Dolohov, pas même si son nom était Lestrange, et pas même si son nom était Malefoy.

Albus inspira longuement, puis regarda Rose et lui répondit très calmement :

« Fais ce que tu veux, Rosie. Mais fais attention. »

Rose haussa les sourcils, puis tourna les talons. Avant de sortir par le trou du portrait, elle remarqua Scorpius, assis dans un coin, qui avait apparemment suivi de loin l'échange entre la rousse et son cousin. Rose lui adressa un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit avec un petit sourire triste... Mais un sourire, tout de même. Elle sourit à son tour et sortit rejoindre Alice dans le Parc.

* * *

><p><em>Maman, Papa,<em>

_Poudlard c'est génial ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que la première semaine est déjà passée. Tout va tellement vite ! J'ai bien reçu vos lettres, et je suis désolée de n'y répondre que maintenant, j'ai été un peu submergée par tout ce nouvel univers autour de moi. _

_J'imagine que vous êtes au courant, parce que je sais que James et Albus ont déjà écrit à la famille, mais je suis à Gryffondor – ouf, pas de dés-héritage en vue ! _

_Je vais bien, tout le monde va bien. Victoire se démène avec les élèves désobéissants (je n'en fais pas partie, bien sûr), James vagabonde un peu partout dans le château avec ses deux acolytes, et Albus... est Albus. J'ai entraperçu Dominique et Louis dans les couloirs, mais on ne s'est pas encore parlés. Alice (Londubat) est aussi à Gryffondor – et dans mon dortoir ! On s'entend super-bien, et mes autres colocs' sont super aussi. La nourriture est toujours aussi bonne (non Papa, je ne meurs pas de faim, ne t'inquiète pas) et j'adore les cours (j'ai fini l'Histoire de Poudlard, Maman, et c'est vraiment très intéressant). En bref, tout va bien ici. Et vous, comment ça se passe, à la maison ? Hugo, t'es toujours aussi lourd ou bien tu t'es calmé quand tu as compris que tu ne pouvais plus m'embêter, maintenant ? :P _

_Vous me manquez tous. Faites de gros bisous à tout le monde, les petits cousins, les oncles, les tantes, les grand-parents, Teddy, Andromeda, bref, n'oubliez personne, s'il-vous-plaît. _

_Je vous fais de très gros bisous, et je vous aime fort !_

_Rosie. _

Rose relut sa lettre puis la glissa dans une enveloppe sur laquelle elle écrit son adresse et le nom de sa famille. Elle l'attacha à la patte d'Othon, son majestueux Grand Duc ambré, puis donna une noix à son animal avant de le faire s'envoler par la fenêtre de la Volière. Elle le regarda partir au loin, puis dévala les marches de la Volière et remonta en vitesse jusqu'à son dortoir – niveau chauffage, Poudlard avait encore des efforts à faire, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il était 19 heures 30. Rose avait déjà mangé, relativement tôt en effet. Elle essayait en réalité d'échapper à son cousin, ce qu'elle avait réussi jusqu'ici. L'attitude complètement immature et digne d'un enfant de cinq ans maximum qu'avait eut le brun dans l'après-midi avait mis Rose hors d'elle, aussi elle préférait ne pas avoir à lui faire face, sinon elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait à son tour. Elle se faufila donc dans la salle commune, mais très peu y étaient présentes, aussi elle put rapidement et sans encombres accéder à son dortoir. Elle se lava, se mit en tenue de nuit et s'assit sur son lit avec un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Plus tard, quand ses amies rentrèrent de la Grande Salle, elle posa son livre et elles se mirent à papoter de la semaine passée, excitées comme des puces. Tout cela promettait un bon week-end entre filles !

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! <em>

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du comportement d'Albus ? Et comment voyez-vous Scorpius ? J'attends vos avis, ça m'intéresse vachement ! :3 _

_Ah, et, une petite précision. Ah, et au début de cette fic, voici le tableau des âges des enfants de la famille, selon moi : _

_Victoire – 17 ans / Dominique – 15 ans / Louis – 13 ans_

_Lucy – 6 ans / Molly – 4 ans_

_Fred – 8 ans / Roxanne – 8 ans (nés la même année mais ne sont pas des jumeaux, explications plus tard)_

_James – 12 ans / Albus – 11 ans / Lily – 9 ans_

_Rose – 11 ans / Hugo – 9 ans _

_Comme ça, nous sommes fixés. Honnêtement, je me concentrerai très peu sur les personnages suivants : Lucy, Molly, Dominique, Louis (bon eux deux plus que les deux premières, quand même ! Ah, et dans ma version, Dominique est une fille, hein. Non parce que ça dépend, comme c'est un prénom mixte certains auteurs en font un garçon, bref). J'ai quelques idées pour Fred et Roxanne, et une idée que j'adore pour Lily. Victoire aussi aura un joli rôle au début. James sera certes plus en retrait qu'Albus, mais restera dans les parages quand même. Hugo est le petit frère de Rose, donc évidemment quand il arrivera à Poudlard, on entendra plus parler de lui. _

_Voilà, vous voyez comme je vous prépare bien ? :') _

_Allez, à la prochaine, bisouuuus ! _

_P.S. : cette fic-ci n'aura donc pas beaucoup de chapitres, six à tout casser ! :) _


End file.
